eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1596 (6 April 1998)
Synopsis Grant drives Kathy to court to give evidence for Ian. Phil sees them go. At the court, Grant says what Kathy is doing is just like Cindy, taking Ben away from his father. Kathy gets annoyed and says it's not like that at all. Grant offers to be there when Kathy tells Phil, so she asks if he's drinking again. Grant says he's into something - heavy gambling at the moment, but he will be upset when he hears she's taking his son away. When Grant gets back, Tiffany insists that he tell her what is going on, and he finally says that Kathy is leaving the square, and it's a secret, as she hasn't told Phil yet. Tiffany shrugs and says OK, and Grant says loudly and angrily that it's not OK, and Kathy shouldn't be leaving the square because it’s where her family are. Mary asks Tiffany what the fuss was all about, and says she lets Grant bully her. Tiffany agrees, and Mary asks if Grant ever hits her, and says she shouldn't let it go too far. Pat is not too happy with the new café helper, and Lorna keeps telling Kathy that she doesn't want charity. However, she impresses Pat with her washing up, citing her army training. Barry comes in, saying he had a successful day at the job centre, and Pat takes him tea to hear the good news. Barry says he was offered two jobs, as a cleaner and a night security guard. Pat asks which he took, and he says neither, you have to have some standards. Pat is furious and says he can't afford to be choosy, and being a cleaner isn't beneath him, he's a lazy arrogant slob and he's been molly-coddled all his life, and he has no right to say that any job is beneath him, as he's a failure at everything he's done. Barry says that she's a fine one to talk, having lived off men all her life, and she'd have milked Roy dry just as she did Frank Butcher before. Pat says he'd better find somewhere else to live. Barry says he'll be pleased to because he doesn't want to live with an old witch like her. He goes to the Vic and tells Roy a very one-sided version of events and says Pat went mad. He asks Robbie if he can stay at the squat and they're all less than pleased, but Barry is telling Roy that at least he has loyal friends. Irene and Terry are arranging the wedding, and Terry resents paying a printer for the invitations. Irene insists, and Terry goes off reluctantly, trying to cut 4 from the list because they can just tell the kids. He comes back later saying he thinks he can do it cheaper himself: there's a machine at the bus station which lets you print your own. Bianca comes to the Vic triumphant and tells Ricky, Huw and Lenny that she's sorted the costumes for the play - a fancy dress hire shop saw the article in the paper and has agreed to give them costumes free of charge. She also says the police have contacted her again, and think it might be an inside job, since nothing else was taken, and they also asked her if it could have been a joke. The men look nervously around. Sarah passes on a message to Alex that Kathy wanted to see him, and he goes to the court to find out what it is. She says she just wanted to ask him if there was a place for Lorna at the hostel. He is upset that this is all, and Kathy tells him to grow up and make his own decision about whether to be a vicar or not, and not to force her to choose for him. Alex goes back to the square and mopes around, and Sarah finds him and asks his advice about whether she should sleep with Matthew, as she thinks he will ask her soon, but it is against the church's teaching. Alex tells her maybe it is, but she should make her own choice, and he is afraid she will miss out on everything if she's not careful. She is shocked and asks what's up, and Alex says his faith has caused him to lose the woman he loves, because she's already married, so he doesn't think he is a good person to advise anyone. Sarah goes home and tells Kathy this, saying that Alex seems to be giving up the church. Kathy says patronisingly that it's a passing phase. Sarah says she knows Alex, and she thinks it's not, and he is very serious about this woman and giving up the church. Kathy looks uncomfortable and Sarah might just have guessed who the married woman is, as she frowns and looks thoughtful. As she guessed, Matthew asks Sarah but says he doesn't mind and he will wait. She says she has had bad experiences, and he says he had one with Mary, so they are even. The court case is being heard by an interesting judge who takes no nonsense and certainly looks immune to Cindy's waterworks display. Cindy's barrister asks the social worker to elaborate on the hint that Ian's family have something against Cindy. She has to explain that Kathy accused Cindy of having Ian shot. They explain the facts to the judge - that no-one was ever arrested for the shooting - and he decides he would like to avoid this subject as it may cause things to get heated and is irrelevant to the case. Ian's barrister questions Cindy about her claim that her marriage broke down because Ian was unreasonable, and points out that both times she left him because she was having an affair, and gets her to name the men. He says that she says she has a stable relationship with Mr Holland now, but does he have any brothers? Meanwhile, Ros asks Phil about the hitman and what he and Grant found out. She says he has nothing to gain by helping them, and wonders if there is anything Phil can tell her to give her some leverage. Sarah sees Kathy when she collects Ben after the court case, and happens to mention South Africa while Lorna is there. Kathy says she has only just decided, and she is looking for a place for Lorna to stay, maybe the hostel. Lorna is annoyed and asks what Phil thinks, which Kathy doesn't answer, then Lorna goes to the Vic. Grant tells Tiffany not to serve her, and then asks Phil. Phil says he doesn't care as long as she's not drunk, so while Tiffany is saying "Sorry..." Grant says it's OK, you can serve her. Lorna asks Tiffany about the hostel, and then loudly says that it sounds horrible and she wishes she was going to South Africa with Kathy. Phil overhears, and interrupts his conversation with Ros to go and ask her what she means. She tells him, and Phil dashes out, and Grant hears the altercation and rushes after him. Credits Main cast *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Richmond *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Robbie Jackson - Dean Gaffney *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy Beale - Michelle Collins *Irene Hills - Roberta Taylor *Terry Raymond - Gavin Richards *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Alex Healy - Richard Driscoll Guest cast * Ros Thorne - C.P. Grogan * Lorna Cartwright - Janet Dibley Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes